


Blood is Thicker than Water

by hotcocoa, Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, OR IS THERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don't even have an excuse, do you?” Hanamaki hisses, voice laced with venom as he grits his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all  
> This came to me like a dream so I had to write it of course  
> and to make it better I'm writing it with Rose, who will be writing the next chapter (witch is iwaoi)  
> So yeah i hope you enjoy c:

He was never one to jump into situations before thinking of the consequences.  

 

But standing here, right here, right now...he would make any rash decision if it meant changing what has happened. Watching as tears slowly well up, rolling down Hanamaki’s cheeks- Matsukawa hates himself. 

 

“Taka-”

 

_ “No.”  _ Hanamaki sniffs, angrily wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “No,” he repeats. 

 

Biting his lip, Matsukawa nervously looks down. “I…”

 

“You don't even have an excuse, do you?” Hanamaki hisses, voice laced with venom as he grits his teeth. 

 

Matsukawa opens and closes his mouth, trying to say something-  _ anything. _

 

“Call me when you have an explanation,” he whispers, voice breaking as he holds back a sob. 

 

He's out the door, keys and wallet in hand as he bolts down the driveway- leaving their house behind. 

 

* * *

 

 

“It's been a week,” Iwaizumi points out, chin resting on his palm as he gazes out the window. The skies are gray, and it’s ironic because they seem to be reflecting Matsukawa’s mood. 

 

Sighing, Matsukawa sinks into his chair, “I know.”

 

He's been counting the seconds. The minutes. The hours. The  _ days.  _ He had thought Hanamaki would come back an hour later, a day at max. He had thought that they would sit down and talk this out- but no. He had fucked up  _ so  _ bad. 

 

“When he came to our door sobbing, I was surprised,” Iwaizumi starts, gaze shifting from the window to Matsukawa, “he wouldn't tell me what happened. Still hasn't. But I'm pretty sure Tooru got it out of him.”

 

Guilt spreads like a fire in Matsukawa’s nerves as he stares at the glass of water in front of him. He watches as a drop slowly slides down the glass, and he's reminded of the broken look filtering across Hanamaki’s face, the tears rolling down at an agonizing pace- 

 

Matsukawa’s gaze slides over to the ring wrapped snuggly around his finger.

 

“I suppose you want me to tell you?” 

 

“That would be nice, yes.” Iwaizumi hums, tapping his fingers against the table. “But I won't force you to say anything.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Matsukawa meets Iwaizumi’s concerned yet curious gaze. “I haven't told my parents.” 

 

“Huh?” Iwaizumi, out of everything that was running through his mind, hadn't really thought that Matsukawa was hiding something from his parents- but then, why would that make Hanamaki so upset? 

 

“It's been two years, and I haven't told my parents that I'm married to Takahiro.” 

 

_ Hanamaki stretches out on the bed with a yawn, jumping as the loud shrill of a phone ringing startles him. Rolling away from the warmth of a sleeping Matsukawa, he blindly pats the side table until his fingers brush the device. Pulling the phone towards him, he doesn't bother to read the name on the screen as he swipes his phone across the screen to answer it. _

 

_ A familiar voice that he hasn't heard in awhile floats through the quiet morning, “Issei! Hello! It's been so long, what have you been up to?” Matsukawa’s mother asks, voice alight with happiness. _

 

_ “Matsukawa-san! It's been awhile,” Hanamaki greets her. _

 

_ “Oh? Takahiro, dear? You're with Issei?” The question confused him, of course he'd be with him? Why wouldn't he be? “So, since my son is so rude as to not tell me he’s seeing someone-” wait what? “-will you tell me who the lucky girl is? I'd love to meet the girl who's been distracting my little boy!” She laughs, but Hanamaki doesn't. _

 

_ “Um. Yeah. I would like to know as well,” he chokes out, nearly dropping the phone. “Excuse me, I'll tell Issei to call you back. Bye.” Before she can say anything else, he hangs up and places the phone back on the side table.  _

 

_ He sits up straight, flinging his legs over the side of the bed. He quickly grabs some jeans, pulling them on as he grabs a random shirt. He freezes as he notices it's Issei’s. Tossing the shirt aside, he digs until he finds one of his own shirts. After disappearing into the restroom to pack his necessities, he grabs a backpack and stuffs enough clothes in it to last him a week. _

 

_ When he walks back into the bedroom, he locks gazes with Matsukawa. “Um, are you going somewhere?” he asks, eyes trailing down to the bag on Hanamaki’s shoulder. _

 

_ In fit of rage, Hanamaki stomps over to where Matsukawa is standing, sliding his bag down his arm and gripping it tightly. He reels back, smashing the bag against Matsukawa’s side. _

 

_ “YOU NEVER TOLD THEM?!” he screeches, watching as Matsukawa’s eyes grow wide with horror.  _

 

Iwaizumi places his head in his hands, groaning in disbelief. “Don't you remember how hard it was for Makki to tell his own parents? His father didn't speak to him for five months after he told them that you guys were just  _ dating.  _ He then ignored him for a whole  _ year  _ when he announced you guys were getting married. He suffered with his dad hating him for so long- of course he got angry,” Iwaizumi mumbles at the end, running a hand down his face.

 

“Don't you think I know that?” Matsukawa sighs. “Hiro had his mom, ya’know? But if I tell my parents...I won't have either of them...they’ll both disown me and never forgive me-”

 

“You're overreacting. Maybe they'd be upset at first, yeah, maybe a little mad as well. But they love you, you're their son.” Iwaizumi pauses to tilt his head, narrowing his eyes. “Or, is it that you don't like Makki as much as you say you do? You’d rather have your parents’ approval than tell them about him.” 

 

Matsukawa goes silent, dread pooling in his gut, “I love Takahiro, there's no questioning that-”

 

“Then what's the problem?”

 

“I shouldn't have to tell them if I'm not ready.”

 

“You've been married for _ two years!”  _ Iwaizumi exclaims, leaning back in his chair and throwing his hands in the air. 

 

“You haven't told your parents about Oikawa,” Matsukawa shoots at him, stubbornly looking out the window. 

 

“Yeah, alright. But Tooru hasn't told his parents, either. We have a mutual agreement that it's not necessary. The problem here, Matsukawa, is that you lied to your husband.  _ Have been  _ lying to him for  _ two  _ years. All your excuses about not bringing him about to your parent’s house finally make sense.”

 

Matsukawa slumps forward into his seat, resting his cheek against the table, “I know I fucked up.” He sighs again, looking out the window. 

 

Iwaizumi leans over the table to awkwardly pat Matsukawa’s curls, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. “Call Makki, alright? You guys need to talk this out.” 

 

Matsukawa lifts his head, blinking up at his friend. He then furrow his eyebrows, nervously playing with the ring on his finger, “Do you think he’ll forgive me?” 

 

“If you play your cards right, I'm sure,” Iwaizumi instantly says. He then pushes his chair out, the legs scraping against the ground, the noise causing Matsukawa to flinch. “Good luck, Mattsun. I should get going now, so goodbye,” he says, and as he walks by he stops to place a hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder. Gently squeezing the shoulder, he nods his head, “Don't fuck this up.” And then he's walking out of the shop, hands buried deep in his pockets.

 

Matsukawa watches him leave, running a hand through his unruly locks, “Yeah, I'll try not to.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Matsukawa nervously gnaws on his lip, swaying back and forth on his heels. Makki was supposed to meet him here five minutes ago. Is he bailing? What if he is? Would this be the end of their marriage?

 

He turns as he hears the faint sound of shoes against concrete, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as Hanamaki walks down the sidewalk. From where he’s standing, he can see the red around Hanamaki’s eyes- a clear sign he's been crying. 

 

“Taka-”

 

Hanamaki holds up his hand. “Before you say anything, I want you to know that you're an asshole. We both agreed to tell our parents, you even told me that you sent them an invitation to our wedding. So what the hell, Issei?” he snaps. He sounds mad, pissed off, beyond forgiveness-

 

But when Matsukawa looks at him fully, he realizes that Makki isn't as mad as he's pretending to be. The way his limbs shake. The way his fists are clenched so tight that his nails break the skin of his palms. The way he blinks his eyes rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

  
Hanamaki is upset and feels betrayed- and it's all his fault.

 

“I-I know. And I'm sorry-”

 

“Then  _ why?”  _ he demands, gaze fierce as he narrows his eyes.

 

“I-I was scared, okay? My parent's would've hated me, they would've disowned me, would've...I don't know! They would...both of them would... I couldn't live with both of them hating me. I'm sorry.” Matsukawa hangs his head, shrinking in on himself. He knows he should’ve at least told Hanamaki the truth. 

 

“You could’ve told me at the beginning that you didn’t want to tell them. Why did you lie to me?”

 

“I...you...you had to go through all that shit with your own family, I thought it would be unfair,” he explains, watching Hanamaki as he lets the information sink in. 

 

Hanamaki opens his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows together, “Are you ashamed of me, Issei? Are you disappointed that I’m not a girl?” He pauses to take a deep breath, slowly looking up to make eye contact with Matsukawa, “Would you rather leave me than disappoint your parents?”

 

Matsukawa goes deathly silent, eyes growing wide. He opens his mouth to say something, only to close it a moment later. What could he say-?

 

“Okay, I understand,” Hanamaki whispers, eyes watering. Have these two years been meaningless? Not just these two years, but the years they spent together in high school and college as well? 

 

Slipping the ring off of his finger, he reaches out, grabbing Mattsun’s hand. Turning his hand so that it’s palm-side up, Hanamaki drops the ring into his palm, “I hope you can find a girl you won’t be ashamed of.” 

 

He’s gone the next moment, leaving Matsukawa to stare at the ring in his palm. 

 

Holy shit. How would he fix this now?

 

* * *

 

 

“You did  _ what?”  _ Iwaizumi snaps, taking a step back. Oikawa quickly places a hand to his upper arm, trying to calm him down. He only yanks his arm away, glaring daggers at Matsukawa. “You just said  _ nothing? What the fuck, Matsukawa?!”  _

 

“I-I’m sorry- I was hoping he was here so I could apologize,” Matsukawa mutters, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He knows an apology won’t do anything, but it would be a start. 

 

“You don’t even deserve to talk to him,” Iwaizumi growls. 

 

“Calm down, Hajime,” Oikawa sighs, placing his hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi shoots him a glare, but falls silent. 

 

“It’s just, Takahiro should know that the most important thing is family. My parents are the only family I have left, I can’t lose th-” 

 

A sharp pain prickles across his cheek, and stumbles back in shock. He places a hand to his throbbing cheek, eyes wide as he looks at Iwaizumi. He stands with his arm out, eyes full of pure rage. He pulls his arm back to punch Matsukawa again, only for Oikawa to jump forward and grab his hand. He obviously struggles to keep Iwaizumi from throwing another punch, but after a small struggle Oikawa is able to calm Iwaizumi down.

 

Turning to Matsukawa, he narrows his eyes. “I think that, right there, what you just said, was the worst thing you’ve ever said.”

 

“Hu-?”

 

“Makki  _ is  _ your family, you’re married for crying out loud!” Oikawa exclaims, throwing his hands into the air. He then takes a step forward, placing his finger to Matsukawa’s chest. “You’re going to fix this,” he demands, violently poking him, “or next time, it’ll be me you answer to. Are we clear?” 

 

Matsukawa gulps, stiffly nodding his head. 

 

* * *

 

 

Matsukawa gazes at the ring that Hanamaki gave back to him, tears welling up in his eyes. He really messed up, huh? Shaking his head, he slips the ring into his pocket and hops off the train. He’ll just have to do what he should’ve done a long time ago. 

 

Walking out of the station and down the street, Matsukawa gazes up at the gray sky. His eyes trail away from the sky, a scowl filtering across his face. Hanamaki loves the rain. Loves to watch the rain and splash in the puddles like a little kid. 

 

Shaking his head, his eyes trail over to a bakery. They probably had some cream puffs-

 

_ Fuck,  _ Matsukawa muses to himself, angrily running a hand through his hair. Everything just reminds him of Hanamaki now. His life practically revolves around Hanamaki. He loves Hanamaki-

 

He freezes, a groan slipping past his lips. He was so so  _ stupid.  _ Hanamaki meant  _ everything  _ to him- and Oikawa was right. Hanamaki is his husband, the love of his life, the one who makes him feel complete; so why the hell is so scared to tell his parents? Screw his parents. 

 

Hanamaki is more important. 

 

Quickening his pace, Matsukawa makes his way down the sidewalk. Cutting the usual ten minute walk down to five by jogging, he finally reaches his destination. When he reaches the house, his footsteps suddenly slow down until he’s an inch from the door. 

 

Lifting his hand, he raps his knuckles loudly against the wooden door. It’s now or never. 

 

He listens as the door is unlocked, and a moment later a middle-aged woman with dark hair tied back in a braid stands in his field of vision. Her eyes instantly grow wide, her eyes crinkling as she smiles widely. “Issei!” She laughs, pulling her son into a hug. It’s kind of awkward since his mom is so much shorter than him, but he quickly wraps his arms around her anyways and pats her back. 

 

“Hey, mom-”

 

“Darling, Issei came to visit!” his mom calls into the house, her voice filled with happiness. A second later, a man almost as tall as Matsukawa comes into view, lifting his hand up in greeting. 

 

“This sure is a surprise,” he grins, stepping around his wife to pull Matsukawa into a tight embrace, roughly patting his back. Matsukawa laughs nervously, pulling away and taking a step back.

 

“I came here for a reason-”

 

“Oh! Is this about that girl you’re seeing? Did you bring her?”

 

“Mom, I’m not dating a girl.”

 

His mother frowns, tilting her head, “Oh?”

 

“I’m not dating a guy, either.”

 

“Oh, thank god,” his father mumbles, running a hand down his face, “you had me worried there for a second-”

 

Matsukawa lifts his hand, showing them the ring with the finger. He watches his mom’s eyes light up with surprise and happiness-

 

“I’m married to a guy.”

 

His mom instantly frowns, a look of pure shock crossing across her face as she takes a step back.

 

* * *

 

 

Sighing heavily, Matsukawa rubs his bruised cheek. Getting punched by Iwaizumi and slapped by his father in the same day was never fun. Shaking his head, he squares his shoulders, and marches up to the door. 

 

He is trying his hardest not to break down, so he takes a deep breath, eyes focused on the door in front of him. He blinks his tears back as he knocks softly on the door, the sound of their dog barking bringing back memories that aren’t helping with him trying not to cry. Holding his breath, he waits for the door to open.

 

He’s met with a Hanamaki with horrible bags under his eyes. He raises an eyebrow in surprise, leaning against the doorframe as he crosses his arms. Their dog wags its tail at the sight of Matsukawa, barking happily as it bounds over to the door, tongue lolling out to one side. 

 

Hanamaki gently pats the dog’s head, eyes still on Matsukawa. “Well?” he asks, voice hoarse. “Are you here to remind me that you’re disappointed in me? Sorry I can’t have a vag-” 

 

“No!” Matsukawa says quickly, shaking his head, “That’s...I’m here to apologize.”

 

“That’s not going to fix everything.”

 

Matsukawa hesitates for a moment before digging into his pocket, pulling out the ring. He places it on his palm, holding it out to Hanamaki. “I told my parents. For real this time.” His voice cracks, eyes watering again. 

 

Hanamaki’s eyes grow wide in shock, jaw dropping. He glances at the ring, then back to Matsukawa’s face. 

 

“Issei…” he sniffs, slowly reaching out to take ring. He slips it onto his finger, pushing himself off the frame of the door to launch himself at Matsukawa. He grunts in surprise as his arms slide around Hanamaki’s waist to catch him, stumbling back a few feet. 

 

“Y-You idiot!” Hanamaki sobs, “you didn’t have to tell them! I didn’t want them to hate you-”

 

“Well, what did you want me to do?” Matsukawa asks, laughing weakly. 

 

Hanamaki frowns, lifting his shoulders into a shrug. “I don’t know,” he says honestly, “I was just upset.”

 

Matsukawa hums, running a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry.”

 

With a strained chuckle, Hanamaki leans back to look at Matsukawa. “I forgive you,” he mumbles, placing a hand to Matsukawa’s cheek. He swipes his thumb across his face, wiping away the tears that had slipped out. 

 

“I’m sorry about your parents not taking it well,” Hanamaki whispers, eyes focused on the bruise on his cheek. How hard did his dad hit him?

 

“Hm, well, it was not only my dad. Iwaizumi had to hit some sense into me,” he explains, laughing as Hanamaki stares at him in shock. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Matsukawa sighs, offering up a weak smile. 

 

He knows things still aren’t completely better. He knows Hanamaki will probably have trouble believing him from now on, that the trust he broke has to be rebuilt, but it’ll be okay- they'll be okay, because he’s going to try his hardest to make it up to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Issei, we don’t have to do this,” Hanamaki chuckles nervously, wringing his hands together. Matsukawa grabs his hands, bringing them both to his lips. He gently kisses his knuckles, sending him a warm smile. 

 

“I want to,” he insists. 

 

Turning to the door, Matsukawa knocks on the familiar door. As they wait, Matsukawa reaches out with the hand that has the ring, lacing their fingers together. The door flies open, and his mother comes into view.

 

“I-Issei?  _ Takahiro-kun?”  _ she says in surprise, placing a hand over her heart. 

 

Matsukawa lifts his hand, the one tangled with Hanamaki’s, and lifts it up so his mother can see the two rings wrapped snuggly around their fingers.

  
“So, mom,” Matsukawa smiles, “I’d like you to meet my husband.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he knows what he’s doing, Oikawa picks up his phone, his coffee cold and forgotten on the table.
> 
> “Hi, Mom? I have something to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked Jamie when we were getting the sequel to the first chapter and she was like "what sequel" so I guess this happened. @Jamie stop misleading our poor, innocent readers with ominous tags, we all know that you're the angst master and I can't write angst to save my own fragile heart so of course this chapter has a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the iwaoi! Thanks for reading! :)

Oikawa stares out the window absentmindedly, chin resting in his palm and eyebrows slightly furrowed in contemplation. He’s been avoiding this train of thought for a while now, but after waking up early on a lazy Sunday morning with nothing to do, he can’t _stop_ thinking about it.

It doesn’t bother him, right? He doesn’t _think_ it does.

...didn’t think it did.

Now, he’s not so sure.

Mattsun telling his parents had been _so important_ to Makki. So important they almost split up over it. And here Tooru and Hajime are, three years into marriage and not a peep to their parents, not even a thought of telling them. Is that really what they want? Sure, Hajime’s never been particularly close to his parents, and Tooru is closer to his sister, but they both love their parents. They tell them about everything _else_ important that happens in their lives.

At this moment, Oikawa can’t even remember why they decided not to in the first place.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Oikawa picks up his phone, his coffee cold and forgotten on the table.

“Hi, Mom? I have something to tell you.”

 

* * *

 

“Um, Iwa-chan? I have something to tell you.”

Oikawa sits down on the couch next to Iwaizumi and hands him his cup of coffee. Iwaizumi looks at him warily. “What is it?”

Oikawa takes a deep breath. “I told my parents.”

Iwaizumi frowns. “Told them what?”

“That we’re married?” Oikawa says in a tiny voice.

Iwaizumi freezes, then slowly turns to look at his husband. “What?”

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa cries. “I just—”

“What the _hell_ , Tooru?” Iwaizumi says through gritted teeth. “Couldn’t we have maybe, I don’t know, _talked_ about this first?”

“I know,” Oikawa replies, eyes tearing up, “I know, I should have, but I was just thinking about what Makki and Mattsun went through and it kind of just, happened, but, it’s okay, Hajime! They were okay with it! They said they’re really happy for us and—”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi interrupts, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I don’t care about you telling your parents. If it were that simple, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

Oikawa tilts his head in confusion. “Then what…?”

Iwaizumi gives him an exasperated look. “What do you think the first thing your parents did when they got off the phone with you was?”

Oikawa’s mouth forms a small ‘o’ as comprehension dawns on him.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agrees, leaning back into the couch and burying his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Hajime, I didn’t think—”

“No, you didn’t,” Iwaizumi agrees, standing up abruptly. Oikawa flinches. “It would’ve been nice to have a little more time to prepare for this, you know, Tooru? The funny thing is, I wouldn’t have even minded telling my parents, but I guess I was thinking I could do it on my own terms instead of having them find out from—”

He’s cut off by the sound of a vibrating phone as his screen lights up on the table. Two heads slowly turn towards it.

“Shit.”

 

* * *

 

While Iwaizumi is in their bedroom, talking to his parents, Oikawa has called up Hanamaki on his own phone.

“I fucked up, Makki,” he whispers into the receiver, trying to blink back the tears threatening to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

“Shit, what happened?” Hanamaki demands. There are some muffled sounds on the other end of the line and Oikawa assumes he’s telling Matsukawa what’s going on.

“I...I kind of...maybe...told my parents?” Oikawa explains in a small voice. “On a whim? Without telling him?”

There’s silence on the other end of the line.

“If this weren’t actually a serious situation, I would be laughing right now because you fucked up in like...the opposite way I did,” Matsukawa finally says.

“Is he mad at you?” Hanamaki asks worriedly.

“Well, yeah.” Oikawa laughs humorlessly. “Obviously, my parents told his parents.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Yeah. I just didn’t think, right? I—” Their bedroom door opens and Oikawa sits up, trying to quickly dry his face. “I gotta go.”

But Iwaizumi doesn’t come back to the living room. Oikawa peers nervously over the back of the couch, but instead of seeing Iwaizumi, he hears the shower turn on. He doesn’t know what that means.

The longer Iwaizumi stays in the shower, the more twisted Oikawa’s stomach gets. When the water finally shuts off, he relaxes, only to jump and tense back up again when the bathroom door bangs open.

After a moment, Oikawa takes a deep breath and ventures towards the bedroom. He pokes his head around the door frame. “Hajime?”

“I’m going out,” Iwaizumi replies brusquely, pushing past Tooru. He grabs his keys and walks out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Oikawa stops trying not to cry.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, they somehow find themselves on a tense train ride up to Miyagi. Leave it to the Oikawas to make everything dramatic, and make it _happen_ , despite the fact that Iwaizumi refuses to look at Oikawa, and whenever he does catch Oikawa looking at him, Oikawa quickly turns away and goes back to staring out the window. He doesn’t want to see how Iwaizumi would be looking at him right now.

When they finally arrive, their hands brush and they finally make eye contact. Oikawa’s lip wobbles. “I’m—”

“Don’t wanna hear it,” Iwaizumi says, swinging his bag onto his shoulder and turning around.

At least he drops Oikawa off at his house.

“Tooru! Hajime-kun! I’m so glad you could come!” Oikawa’s mother throws her arms around them as soon as she opens the door. When she pulls back to address Iwaizumi, she’s absolutely beaming.

“Hajime, dear! Oh, I’m so glad you’re the one who married Tooru, I just know you’re taking care of him properly and knowing that is such a relief to a mother’s heart.”

“Of course, Oikawa-san,” Iwaizumi mutters, embarrassed.

“And Tooru!” Oikawa’s mother scowls as she turns towards her son. “I can’t—” oh, god, she actually sounds choked up “—I can’t believe you didn’t invite me to my oldest son’s wedding!”

“Mom, I’m your only son,” Oikawa replies weakly. Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying Oikawa’s discomfort.

His mother sniffs. “Well, the important thing is you’re here now to celebrate with your families!” she says bravely. “Come in, come in, you can drop your stuff of in Tooru’s room and I’ll get dinner going.”

Iwaizumi shifts uncomfortably. “Thank you, Oikawa-san, but I’m actually going to be staying with my own family.”

A look of surprise flits across her face, but she quickly suppresses it. “Oh, well, of course, you don’t get to see them very often—and you must see Tooru all the time!”

“Yes—it was good to see you again, Oikawa-san,” Iwaizumi says, bowing slightly before he heads off in the direction of his own house.

Oikawa’s mother turns to him with curious eyes. He shrugs. “He wanted to stay with his family.”

She purses her lips but doesn’t say anything. “Well, come on in, I’m sure everyone’s excited to see you.”

It’s Oikawa’s turn to look surprised. “Everyone?”

“Well, of course your sister and her family came down to celebrate! Do you know she knew?!” Oikawa’s mother adds indignantly.

“Yeah, I’m kind of the one who told her.”

“No one in this family tells me anything!” she sniffs. She rounds on Tooru suddenly. “I don’t have anymore grandchildren you’re keeping from me, do I?!”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “No, Mom, jeez!” He looks down at the ground guiltily. “...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

His mother’s face softens. “I understand,” she says, patting his shoulder. “I just wish you could have trusted us enough to know that we wouldn’t react that way.”

“I’m sorry,” he mutters again.

“Alright, no more apologizing!” she scolds. “We’re going to eat dinner—as a family!—and then you’re going to get plenty of sleep so that you’re bright and bushy-tailed for your engagement-marriage-anniversary party tomorrow.”

Oikawa looks at her in horror. “Mom, that’s too many things.”

“You didn’t plan them in the first place, so you don’t get to decide,” she sings as she makes her way into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Oikawa is lying in bed.

By himself.

And honestly...he’s scared.

Even when they were fighting at home, they would still share the same bed. Hajime on the left, Tooru on the right. Tooru likes to steal blankets, but it’s okay because Hajime is a furnace. Tooru sleeps next to the wall because otherwise he’s far too likely to fall out of bed. Hajime sleeps on the outside so the alarm doesn’t go through ten snooze cycles before they wake up. Even if they were fighting, Tooru fell asleep and woke up with their legs tangled together and the smell of Hajime infused in their sheets.

And suddenly, there’s no warm body next to him and Oikawa is _scared._

He rolls over and types out a text. _I miss you._

He’s scared. He doesn’t send it.

 

* * *

 

The celebration is...awkward. Which is probably the best-case scenario for an engagement-marriage-anniversary party where the couple being celebrated look like they haven’t slept in days and are barely speaking to each other.

“Tooru, what the hell?” Oikawa’s sister, Mizuko, hisses in his ear after forty minutes of this.

Oikawa scowls at her. “It’s none of your business.”

“Like hell it isn’t!” she whispers harshly. “People are starting to think—”

“Hajime.” Iwaizumi’s father is frowning at him. “Is this some sort of elaborate prank?”

Iwaizumi looks shocked. “Wh-what? No, of course n—”

“Tooru, are you lying to us?” Oikawa’s mother looks torn between frowning and crying. “I mean, I was surprised that you didn’t tell us that you got married, but if the reason you didn’t tell us is because it didn’t happen—”

“ _No!_ Oh my god, Mom, no!” Oikawa makes his way over to where Iwaizumi is standing and laces their fingers together. “Hajime and I have been married for three years and I _love_ him.” He looks over at his husband, expression soft. “I love him so much.”

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile back at him. “And I love Tooru,” he says, “more than anything in the world.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispers.

“I’m sorry too.”

They kiss.

The room erupts into cheering and applause. Both mothers are crying and Mizuko looks at them with approval even as she rolls her eyes. People start coming up one by one to give them congratulations and it finally starts to feel like a celebration.

One hour later, Mizuko wonders if she regrets her brother and his husband making up.

If Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren’t making eye contact before, now they won’t stop looking at each other. If they weren’t talking to each other before, now they won’t stop talking _about_ each other.

“Tooru always makes me coffee in the morning,” Hajime says with a smile, “I swear it tastes better when he makes it.”

“Hajime has the most beautiful laugh,” Tooru says dreamily. “Even when he’s laughing at me—which is way too often, by the way,” he adds, the glare he sends his husband completely ruined by the sappy smile on his face.

“Mom,” Mizuko begs desperately, “please make them stop.”

“Aw, Mizuko, let them be, they’re newlyweds!” her mother giggles.

“No they’re not!” Mizuko hisses. “They’ve been married for three years!” She catches Tooru’s eye from across the room and he _smirks_ at her. She narrows her eyes. Tooru blows her a kiss with a wink before turning back to Hajime.

Mizuko rolls her eyes. Really, though… She smiles. It’s nice to see her brother so happy.

 _And oh, I am,_ Oikawa thinks as he gazes at his husband. Iwaizumi catches his eye and smiles at him. They mouth the words at the same time.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: seijouho  
> Rose's Tumblr: agedashi-tooru


End file.
